


Przybysze ze Wschodu

by Alannada



Series: The son of Ingwë [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alqualondë, Dwarves, Gen, Humor, Valinor, Vanyar - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingwion spieszy powitać ostatni statek ze Śródziemia. W przystani czeka nań niewysoka niespodzianka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przybysze ze Wschodu

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble about Ingwion I've ever made.  
> Minyamar is a name of Vanyarin capitol. It is totally my own invention.

Koń pod Ingwionem poruszał się z płynnością charakteryzującą tylko górskie konie Minyarów. Żaden z koni Noldorów - tak przecież pięknych i wysokich, tak smukłych i wytrzymałych - nie mógł dorównać pola górskim koniom z Taniquetilu. Owszem, wierzchowce Vanyarów nie były tak wysokie, sierść miały dłuższą, a kopyta duże, ale za to były wytrzymałe i nigdy się nie potykały. I nic, prócz kozic, nie mogło szybciej biegać po górach, Sunshine zaś był drugim co do prędkości koniem w Minyamarze.  
Teraz zaś mknął górską ścieżką, wąską i pełną kamieni, nie zwalniał jednak ani na chwilę i sadził wielkimi susami naprzód. Pnie drzew tylko migały w biegu, rozmazane niczym nieudana akwarela. Wiatr odrzucił w tył i splatał włosy Ingwiona w szalony warkocz, który elf będzie musiał potem pół godziny rozczesywać, ale na razie Vanyar był skupiony na czymś o wiele ważniejszym.  
Nadciągał statek.  
Po tak wielu latach ciszy, po okręcie, który przyniósł synów Elronda i lorda Celeborna, po tak wielu latach stagnacji... Ingwion zjeżdżał z wyżyn gdzie mieszkał jego lud, by w Alqualondë móc powitać ostatnie elfy ze Śródziemia, które przebyły Prostą Drogę.  
Ścieżka połączyła się z telerską drogą, piaszczystą i porośniętą w wielu miejscach trawą. Sunshine prychnął niezadowolony i zwolnił nieco. Ingwion nie poganiał go, koń dużo lepiej wiedział, czy lepiej jest biec galopem, czy nie i elf ufał jego osądowi. Alqualondë było już niedaleko, zaś droga prowadziła wokół granic Alqualondë aż do przystani. Ingwion spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył, że łódź była już prawie przy brzegu.  
Właśnie: łódź. Nie sindarski statek, lecz łódź, nieco nietypowego kształtu, zbudowana z innego niż zazwyczaj drewna. Załoga złożyła żagiel - jeden żagiel - i wiosłowała teraz pracowicie by dobić do mola.  
Załogę stanowiły dwie osoby w szarych płaszczach. Jedna musiała być dzieckiem, była prawie o połowę niższa, ale wiosłowała w równym rytmie z dorosłym towarzyszem.  
Sunshine zatrzymał się przed tłumem Telerich, którzy przyszli powitać gości. Gdy zobaczyli jasnowłosego elfa w białych szatach, na górskim koniu, z emblematem Domu Ingwego na ciemnobłękitnym płaszczu odrzuconym w tył, rozeszli się i pozwolili mu przejść, a spora część z nich witała go przyjaźnie.  
Ingwion i jedna z córek Olwego spotkali się u początku mola.  
\- Jesteś - uśmiechnęła się. - Myślałam, że nie zdążysz.  
\- Ale jestem - odwzajemnił uśmiech i podał jej ramię. - Pójdziemy ich powitać? Przybijają - dodał zerknąwszy w przód.  
Córka Olwego kiwnęła głową i wzięła go pod rękę. Razem przeszli kawałek molem i zatrzymali się, bo nowo przybyli wyszli z łodzi i szli w ich stronę, okutani w szare płaszcze, które Ingwion rozpoznał jako robione w Lorien. Chłodny jesienny wiatr musiał dać im się we znaki na morzu, nawet kaptury mieli głęboko nasunięte by osłaniały twarze.  
\- Witajcie w Amanie - zaczęli, gdy para podeszła bliżej.  
\- A więc dotarliśmy - ucieszył się starszy elf odrzucając kaptur.  
\- Nareszcie! Nawet nie wiecie, jak ta woda faluje! - dodał drugi robiąc to samo.  
Poprawka.  
Drugi elf był krasnoludem.  
Córka Olwego zemdlała.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
